


Love is a Trope

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, TV Tropes, Tropes, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a spectacular thing. </p>
<p>[Reader X Various]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aborted Declaration of Love (Kise Ryouta)

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm sure some of you have heard of [this](tvtropes.org) wonderful website, that talks all about tropes and the many themes that tropes can have! I decided to make a small collection of stories based around these tropes, following most of them as closely as possible (though you can find tropes in almost every story, these stories will be explicitly based around those tropes and only those tropes (hopefully)).
> 
> So, enjoy my friends~ I'll provide a link in the author's note each time for the specific trope page so you can read up on the idea and maybe find inspiration~
> 
> ['Aborted Declaration of Love'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AbortedDeclarationOfLove)

Today was the day. You were going to confess and you were going to do it without a doubt, if not just to spare your feelings and no longer strain your thoughts with 'what if' scenarios. 

Kise's standing beside you now, idly chattering about something you're not paying attention to due to your nervousness. He seems entirely oblivious to your motives, happily agreeing to hang out with you at your favorite cafe. It's not like you could blame him for not noticing, seeing as the two of you had been friends and did hang out quite often, so you asking him to meet you here wasn't exactly unusual. 

After taking your seats, Kise seems to finally note that you're on edge. But before he can ask, you slam your hands down on the table, causing him to stop whatever thought he was having. Tilting his head, he silently questions whether or not you're really alright.

"You said it's always better to be honest with yourself and other people so, I've decided that I'll... I'll just say it. Kise, I-" 

"Kyaaa~!" A shriek interrupts your sentence and you feel the color drain from your face, your confidence blowing away in the wind as you hang your head in defeat. You shouldn't have thought being in a public place with someone like Kise would go unnoticed, especially by his large fan base. "It's him, it's him~ Kise Ryouta, the famous model!" 

"Famous, huh?" Kise turns to face the slowly forming crowd and rubs the back of his head, feigning sheepishness. "Now, now ladies, you can see that I'm here with a good friend of mine..."

"Oh, so she's only a friend? I was worried." A girl towards the front mutters to her friend, who nods in agreement. 

"Can't we have an autograph, it won't take long!" Another insists, pushing her way to the front. 

"Well, if it's alright with my companion, I wouldn't mind signing a few autographs!" Kise is smiling widely but all you can feel is an ache in your heart, tears threatening to gather in the corner of your eyes if you were to stay in this situation any longer. 

"I was just leaving for the bathroom, anyway. Sign away." You keep your words brief as you jump up from the seat, which is immediately filled by the closest fan; you don't care enough to say anything to her as you rush to the bathroom, tears beginning to streak down your face. Kise watches you with a look of exasperation, but doesn't have the time to think anything of it as the girls begin to crowd closer, sending out compliments and other comments that thoroughly distract him. 

In the bathroom, you lock yourself away in the stall, wiping the tears from your eyes as you can hear the cries of happiness from his fans outside. You grab your phone, continuing to sniffle as you call your friend, the one who had encouraged you to be honest and confess to him in the first place. 

"I-It didn't work out!" You whimper. 

"( **Name** )-chan, it distresses me to hear you cry. Please, calm down." Kuroko's voice is comforting from the other side of the phone, and after another minute you've managed to suppress the water works, despite the ache in your heart feeling as though it were spreading across your entire chest. 

"I-I'm a little calmer now, I think." You rub at your eyes. "I tried t-to tell him like y-you said but... but..." 

"What did he say to your confession?"

"I didn't even g-get that far! We were mobbed by his fans before I had the chance to... to tell him... anything. And he just went with it, too! Like I wasn't just in the middle of p-pouring out my feelings to him! I didn't ask to love such a big, stupid, blonde, idiot!" 

"I understand. Perhaps being in public was not the best choice..."

"You think?!" 

It takes another few minutes for Kuroko to finally calm you down, and you bid him farewell, deciding you should go tell Kise that you planned on leaving. You had been in the bathroom for at least half an hour at the least, so hopefully most of the fangirls had left by this point. Although, they might have decided to hang around a bit longer since you weren't there to stop them and Kise didn't have it in him to outright tell them to leave...

You splash water on your face in hopes that you wouldn't look as bad, although the redness around your eyes wasn't going to go anytime soon. Maybe if you were in and out quick enough, he wouldn't even notice.

"Kise, I think I'm heading home." 

"What? But we just got here!" Kise was sitting at the table, unperturbed now, most of the girls having moved on and the ones that haven't are sitting at tables nearby, glancing up and giggling at him every once in awhile. You're still hurt from how easily he brushed you aside for them, wondering if confessing to him really was the right thing to do in the first place. 

"No, wait!" Kise stands up abruptly, grabbing your arm and pulling you back. 

"Please, don't you think I've been embarrassed enough as it is?" You ask tearfully, pulling your arm from his grip. "I'll see you in school, Kise..." 

Kise watches you leave, a bad feeling settling in his stomach as his phone rings. 

For some reason, he felt like he'd messed up big time... 

~Extra~

"I'm sorry that I didn't let you get out your confession. ( **Name** )-chan. I was rude..." Kise bows his head. "Please forgive me, and accept my feelings!" 

"I-I guess I can accept your apology but for your feelings... you better make it up to me somehow!" 

"I will!" Kise rises to his full height, a sweet smile adorning his face. "I'm just happy that you forgave me~" 

"I couldn't stay mad for long..." You blush as Kise drapes an arm around your shoulder casually, pulling you along with him as the two of you walk towards your class. You were more than pleased when Kise had approached you this morning, almost begging for forgiveness for being so horrible the day before. You had been reluctant to forgive him but once he had blabbered about his shared romantic feelings for you, you were far too happy to be upset with him any longer. 

You were sure he'd make it up to you anyway. 

"So, how did you know I was gonna confess? You didn't seem to have a clue that day..."

"A-Ah, just a man's intuition." Kise laughs nervously as he glances down at his phone, where the threatening texts from Kuroko are, undeleted and serving as a painful reminder to Kise that he had better never make you cry again.


	2. Accidental Handhold (Midorima Shintarou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second title of this story was going to be "The Ultimate Tsundere", but I digress~
> 
> The texting format is set up so that your name in his phone is shown while you're talking, and his name in your phone is shown while he's talking! I hope it's not too confusing to understand.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> ['Accidental Handhold'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AccidentalHandHold)

"Shin-chan~"

"Don't call me that."

"Midori-kun~!" 

"Don't call me that, either." 

You pout at how difficult he's being today, more difficult than he normally is. You're not quite sure why you agreed to tag along with him and Takao on their off day, since it just ended up with them at the basketball court near Shutoku. You had taken your seat on the stone wall nearest the court they're playing on, but it had come time for a break so Takao had left to get himself something to drunk, while the always prepared Midorima took a sip from his water bottle. 

Choosing to join you on the stone wall, since Takao seemed to be making himself scarce, he sits a decent distance from you and places his phone next to yours. You smirk as you note that it's green, much like his hair, and have an internal battle on whether or not to make a joke about the fact he always needs to match everything he owns to his hair color. 

"What's your lucky item for the day, Mido?" 

He seems agitated that you refuse to call him by his name, but doesn't find the energy to raise an argument this time around. Reaching into his jacket pocket, that he had discarded on the wall as he and Takao started to play, he pulls out what looks like a dollhouse. Seeing the peculiar look on his face, he begins to explain himself. 

"My lucky item for the day was a villa and seeing as it would be impossible for me to carry around a life-sized villa, I-"

"Took a little dollhouse from your sister?" Midorima's blush is covered by his hand as he turns away from you, placing his lucky item back into his pocket. You snicker, not being able to resist teasing him, since he always made the best faces. Not to mention seeing him blush in embarrassment as actually pretty cute; maybe if you were quick enough, you could take a picture! 

You reach for your phone at the same time Midorima reaches for his, ready to chew out Takao for being untimely. Your hand lands on your phone first but as you pull your arm up, you find that you're unable to. Looking down at the same time, you and Midorima lock eyes as you realize that Midorima's overshot his reach; his hand is now settled on top of yours, gently squeezing your hand. 

There's a few more moments of silence between the two of you before Takao rounds the corner, whistling to himself. He pauses as he sees the two of you in the awkward position, easily mistaking Midorima's blush and your surprised look for a romantic moment. 

"Way to go, Shin-chan!" He exclaims. Midorima immediately retracts his hand, looking as though he'd just stuck his finger in a mouse trap, and snatches his phone up, mumbling under his breath as he breezes straight past the now confused Point Guard. "What's that all about?"

"I dunno." Internally you're happier than you ever been, whipping out your phone and typing in Midorima's number. 

 

**(Gift from the Stars)(Sunday 3:31PM)**  
Midorima!

**(Nerd) (Sunday 3:32PM)**  
What is it?

**(Gift from the Stars)(Sunday 3:33PM)**  
I order you to come back immediately and hold my hand some more! My lucky color was green today so with you gone, who knows what could happen! 

**(Nerd) (Sunday 3:36PM)**  
...  
No. 

**(Gift from the Stars) (Sunday 3:36PM)**  
Stop being difficult!


	3. All Girls Want Bad Boys (Hanamiya Makoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friend and I hold the solid belief that Hanamiya, though he obviously does some terrible things on the court, he's not as bad outside of the court. Still a bit condescending and insulting, but not as dangerous to others outside the court!
> 
> So anyway, I hope you guys agree with me that the reader character is a decent match for our lovely Hanamiya Makoto~
> 
> ['All Girls Want Bad Boys'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllGirlsWantBadBoys)

The sound of your heels clicking against the tiles of the school hallway echo throughout the building, your head held high and your eyes piercing through every person in your path. Students moved without you even having to open your mouth to tell them to, the sea of students parting to allow you the room you needed to walk to your locker. You pay their behavior no mind, your thoughts more focused on your plans for the day compared to your fellow students need to get on your good side. 

"Mina." Your friend, who's diligently waiting for you at your locker as she always does, jumps as you say her name. "Planner." 

She puts the tiny pink planner into your hand and you smile, flipping through the pages and seeing that you have a full day ahead of you. As head of the student council, there always seemed to be something for you to do, an event for you to attend, and between those times there were countless amounts of essays and reports due. Yes, you always did have a full schedule. 

"Thank you, Mina." She nods, taking the planner and placing it back in her bag as the two of you begin to walk together to homeroom. 

You spot him leaning against his locker, your eyes meeting his for a brief second, causing you to stop in your tracks. You friend turns to look back at you curiously, but you brush her off, agreeing to meet her later as you had something to attend to. The shit-eating grin that overtook his face as he approached you nearly made your heart melt, but you'd be damned if you showed any sort of weakness in front of any man, especially Hanamiya Makoto. 

"Expectantly waiting for me again, as always, I see." There was no reason for a normal greeting between the two of you, seeing as you were both well aware that there was a lack of time for small talk. 

"I knew you were coming from a mile away." He sneers. "Those heels you wear, are they trying to make up for something?"

You straighten yourself out, crossing your arms. 

"All the better to crush the throats of those who disobey the rules. Which, I suppose, means you better watch out?" 

"I never knew you cared so much about my academic honesty." 

This was a clear jab at the fact that, despite attending his basketball game and clearly seeing his devious behavior during the match, you had failed to mention it or scold him on it. In your defense, there were many more things for you to be worried about compared to how Hanamiya behaved on the court; as long as he took care of himself and made sure not to be caught, it wasn't and never would be your problem. The minute he was caught, however, you would be sure to feign shock at his dishonest actions on court. 

You had a reputation to keep up after all, despite your growing closeness to the captain and coach of the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team. 

"Honesty isn't up your alley, but that's what makes life more interesting isn't it, Mr. Bad Boy?" He seems notably pleased with the nickname, one he certainly deserves. Glancing at the clock in the hallway, you see that homeroom is due to start soon, and the emptying halls further your need to arrive to class on time. 

"Leaving already? But our conversation was going so well."

"It'd be too embarrassing to be seen alone, with you, in the hallway like this and then be late for homeroom." You back away as he takes a step closer, internally annoyed that you've lost to his intimidation again. It was only a moment of weakness, of worry about what he could possibly do to you, but he only needed a moment to get into your head. 

"Don't you think being with me would be much more interesting than any class?" Hanamiya is dangerously close to you, the smirk on his face growing more annoying to you as the seconds tick by. You can feel his hand near your skirt, playing with the hem and running it between his fingers as he tugs. "I could pull this off of you right now... I could have you pressed up against these lockers, begging for mercy, screaming my name..." 

You lick your lips, closing your legs and swatting his hand away from the delicate area. 

"Unfortunately for you, you'll have to do much more than simply be good-looking to ever bed me. But keep trying, the effort is good for my ego." Hanamiya allows you to break away from him, gathering the books that he's needed before the two of you go your separate ways. 

Your hand rests on your chest, and now that he's out of the vicinity, you allow your heart to race and your cheeks to grow pink. It wasn't usual for anyone, let alone someone like him, to have any sort of control over your heart like this. It was quite frustrating from your point of view, the effect that he managed to have on you every time you spoke.

Why, exactly, did you go back to him? 

You knew why, and he knew why, but you'd never let him take advantage of it; you were still a fiercely independent person, regardless of your strong attraction to the bad boy of Kirisaki Daiichi. 

Unfortunately, you could tell from the beginning that your interest in bad boys would lead to nothing good.


	4. Allergic to Love (Kasamatsu Yukio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, here we have our poor, lovely Kasamatsu who can't seem to talk to girls... The Light Novels involving Kise trying to teach him to talk to girls is the absolute greatest, I would suggest reading them without a doubt~ 
> 
> ['Allergic to Love'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllergicToLove)

You wished he'd just talk to you. 

"You'll do great at your game, guys, good luck!" You had exchanged a few words with Kise before Moriyama comes up to you, spouting out something about fate, but he was quickly pushed along by his teammates to get onto the bus. All that was left was Kasamatsu, whose face was as red as cherry; he refused to look you in the eye, and if you weren't seeing things, he was definitely shaking a little. "Kasamatsu-senpai."

He jumps as you say his name, though you seem him gulp and raise his eyes to meet yours. It's all over when you smile at him though, and he grabs his stomach before quickly running onto the bus, mumbling out a garbled sentence that must've been along the lines of 'thanks for the well wishes, see you later!'. Or that's how you had interpreted it. When it came to Kasamatsu, you realized you had to figure out most of what he said himself, seeing as he would never speak loud enough for you to hear, or speak at all for that matter. 

He just wanted to be able to talk to you. 

Kasamatsu silently sulks in his seat on the bus, ignoring the rest of his teammates as they shout and joke around. He's still thinking about how beautiful your smile is, and how flustered the mere thought of you could make him. His feelings for you had only swelled to something untamable, the fierce storm of butterflies and other manly things swirling in his stomach until he felt as though he'd be sick. Whenever that feeling would hit him, he would be sure to run away as quickly as possible, not wanting to ruin your image of him any further. 

And it always happened. 

No matter how many times Kise reassured him that you weren't a judgmental person, no matter how many times Moriyama lamented over the fact that you only seemed to have eyes for the quiet Captain, nothing could quell his fears that you would outright reject him if he were to ever act on his feelings. Kasamatsu was this way around girls normally, finding them to be somewhat intimidating, but being around a girl that he thought was truly stunning left him unable to process a single thought. 

He found solace during the basketball game, able to form clear thoughts now that you were finally off his mind. Not that it lasted for long, but on the court is a place where he could finally feel confident in his abilities. 

On the ride home, he was much more relaxed, even joining in with his teams joking at one point. He was the last one off the bus, wanting to take a stroll before home to calm himself down from the amount of adrenaline that was pumping through his veins after a successful game. He stretches his arms over his head, letting out a yawn as he rethinks the highlights of the nights games, and thinks over new plays that would be beneficial for the future.

"Kasamatsu!" He recognizes your voice immediately, freezing in place as you appear in front of him in a flash. He had been so stuck in his reverie that he hadn't noticed you approach him, or call out his name a few times before you'd practically shouted in his face. Despite the darkness, you could see his face glowing red, and sigh weakly, wondering why you had thought talking to him again would work. 

He stutters out your name, Kise's words suddenly springing to mind. The only one that had truly been clued in on Kasamatsu's strong attraction to you was said Generation of Miracles member, who had been trying to give his captain the best advice he could. It was obvious that Kise's attempts were not working out for the best, which he had chosen to inform you of the other day; this led you into being even more persistent when it came to your object of affection. 

"You know, I wish you'd just see me as another of the guys so we could just talk." You let out a sigh. "I'm just like any other person, you know? And even if you have to picture me as someone else, I'd really like to have a nice conversation with you one day, Kasamatsu-senpai. I like you a lot, after all." 

Hearing the words from your mouth sounded surreal to him, and it took him a few seconds to fully let them sink in. His confidence soars for the moment; he manages to look you in the eye with an apologetic look. He wasn't purposely ignoring you, and he wasn't sure when he'd finally be able to talk to you like it was nothing but... 

Hearing you say that you liked him... 

"I-I-I like you too, (Name)." Your shocked look makes him embarrassed and he takes a step back as you approach, the shocked look on your face being wiped away and replaced with a charming smile. 

"That's the first thing you've ever said to me~!" You jump forward, arms wrapping around his shoulders as you plant a kiss on his cheek. He becomes a stuttering mess again, covering his face with his hands as he backs away and tries to make a run for it. You laugh as you watch him leave, quite pleased that you'd managed to have such a reaction on him. 

You had hope for the future at least, maybe that conversation you wanted with him would be coming sooner than you expected.


	5. All Guys Want Cheerleaders (Kagami Taiga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Kagami is in year 3, sadly meaning that most of the team has moved on~ But older Kagami, yay! Also, I figure the reader is closer to 17 than 16, if the age difference bothers you a bit, I'm sorry! 
> 
> ['All Guys Want Cheerleaders'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllGuysWantCheerleaders)

If was difficult enough for him to talk to a girl normally, but talking to a scantily clad one made it even more difficult. 

He had noticed you on the sidelines on one of his first games his third year at Seirin, his final year as a basketball player for Seirin's team. The school had since developed, the basketball club growing popular even as his seniors graduated and moved on to even greater things. They still kept in touch every once in awhile, showing up to games and doling out advice every once in awhile, but confident in both Kagami and Kuroko's skills, they had left the newer members for them to teach. 

"Please ask her out, Kagami-kun." Kagami jumps, still not used to his partners sudden appearances even after three years. He shoots the light blue-haired boy a look of disdain, signaling for him to be quiet as he peers around the wall. 

You're still standing there with two of your friends, chatting away and completely oblivious to the fact there's a love-struck basketball player watching you from the shadows. Kuroko had observed Kagami over the past few weeks since he'd noticed him staring at you during the games, also noting that he showed off more at Home games than while away. Kuroko could only deduce that Kagami had a huge crush on you, but did not have the guts to talk to you face to face. 

"It's not that simple, Kuroko." He had been saying that to himself for days every time he thought of a different way to speak to you. 

"You haven't learned how to talk to girls by now?" Kagami turns around to give Kuroko a piece of his mind, but finds his teammate is no longer standing behind him. Doing a quick glance around, he freezes as he sees Kuroko approach you. Hiding behind the wall, he fears for the worst. Kuroko would never purposely ruin his chances with you, but what if he was too blunt? Sweating, he decides that its better he approaches you first before you hear a bit too much from his overly blunt friend. 

"Hello, Kagami-kun!" You greet him with a smile. "I've never gotten a chance to really talk to you, or Kuroko-kun over here~ Congrats on the win!" 

"T-Thank you." Kagami blushes and scratches his cheek, "( **Name** )-san, right?"

"That's me! I'm surprised you know who I am, I'm just first year cheerleader after all." You laugh at his obvious embarrassment. "So, Kuroko-kun told me you had something to ask me?" 

"S-Something to ask?" He wishes you weren't standing in front of him right now so he could grab Kuroko by the collar and demand to know why exactly he had told you anything, but alas, he could not. He would be sure to get in a few words later, however. "Right. S-something to ask." 

"I'll leave you two be, I'm going to talk to the rest of the team to tell them when the next practice is. It was nice to meet you, ( **Name** )-san." Kuroko bows his head before disappearing towards the locker room, leaving you and Kagami to talk alone. Your friends had also made themselves scarce, saying they'd meet you after before heading towards the girls locker room to change out of their uniforms. 

Now that he realized it, you were still dressed in yours...

He glances down for a brief second but that's enough to see your skin, overloading his senses and sending him into a quiet shock. You watch him curiously, head tilted as you wait for him to speak again. Kagami finds it difficult to get his mind out of the gutter, having to admit that the uniform did perfectly show off your form, especially when you were jumping around on the sidelines. Shaking his head to rid himself of any of those thoughts, he focuses on your face and tries to pool together the rest of his courage to finally get out his feelings. 

"I w-was wondering." He averts his gaze from yours. "If you'd like t-to... go out on a date sometime!" 

"A date?" His heart drops for a moment as you look as though you're thinking. "A date...?"

"Y-Yeah..." He doesn't know how to take your silence, his confidence having dropped and sunk through the floor; by now it'd be on its way to the center of the earth. Clenching his fist, he wonders if he could run away and just have you never speak of this again; he'd moving on to colleges this year, it would be easy to avoid you the rest of the year if he could just ignore your cheering during the games.

"A date sounds nice! Where would you like to go?" He's taken aback by your sudden response. 

"Y-You'll go out with me?!"

"That's what I just said, isn't it? I was just thinking of places we could go! Unless you have an idea?" 

"N-No, it's fine, we can go... with any of your ideas."

"Really? You certainly know the way to a girls heart, Kagami-kun!" You hook arms with him, watching as his face turns dark red and smiling at the power you held. "After I get changed, you should walk me home and we can discuss more, right?"

"U-Uh, yeah. I'll wait for you..." You're pleased with his response and he watches you disappear into the locker room, his fluttering happily as he realizes he has a date. It was nerve-wracking, still, but he had overcome a huge step that he hadn't managed to defeat before; now that he was on top of his game, he could do anything!

"Way to go, Kagami-senpai!" He whips his head around, mouth falling open as he sees the majority of Seirin's team gathered around the corner where he had been watching you from previously. Glaring, he grabs his bag and pegs it as hard as he can towards the closest player, Kuroko easily diving out of the way of the shot as the rest of the boys scattered. 

"Idiots, how about you run 20 laps or I'll kill you all!"


	6. Anger Born of Worry (Kiyoshi Teppei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kirisaki Daiichi match is probably my second favorite match, to be honest, right after the Touou vs Kaijo match! But ah, lovely Kiyoshi. I listened to his character song multiple times while writing this just to get the feeling of it~ 
> 
> ['Anger Born of Worry'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AngerBornOfWorry)

The match had almost done you in. 

Watching from the crowd, able to see every foul move that Hanamiya made, left you nearly livid in your seat as you realized you couldn't do anything. If the referee's didn't see Hanamiya in action, there was no way for them to stop it. Heart dropping as you watch him take another hit, you do your best not to bury your face in your hands, getting sick to your stomach simply from having to watch him endure this pain to protect the rest of the team. 

But Kiyoshi had always been that way, and you should've known that from the moment he entered this match, he wasn't going to allow any of his teammates to get injured. 

The match was difficult, near impossible for you to watch, but as it ended with Seirin being victorious, you jump from your seat and cheer with the rest of the crowd. You surprise the few people around you due to the fact you had been silent nearly the whole match, but you pay them no mind. You're already halfway down the stands, on your way to congratulating Seirin and scolding Kiyoshi for his foolhardy actions. 

"( **Name** )-chan!" He's beaming as he sees you and you find it hard to scold him, especially with the rest of the team in tow behind him. You ignore his greeting for the time being and congratulate the rest of the team on their win, joining in with their excitement as Kiyoshi watches you carefully. With how long he had known you, he knows your enthusiasm is fake; not that you weren't happy for Seirin's win, but that there was something else on your mind bothering you immensely. 

"I'll take good care of him, Riko." You pulled on Kiyoshi's arm, being careful not to press to hard on any of the fresh bruises he had. She smiles, nodding her head before telling the rest of the team that they'd be meeting again tomorrow to watch the other teams play. 

The walk to your home starts out peaceful as you enjoy the fact that after facing Kirisaki Daiichi, he isn't being hospitalized again, though he looked pretty damn close. Now that you're up close and personal, you scan his body to see if there are any injuries that need attention ASAP, but find that all that he had really gained were bruises upon bruises, varying in size depending on what part of his body you were looking at. 

"What did you think you were doing out there?" Kiyoshi glances down at you, having dreaded what would come when you finally decided to break the silence. He could feel how tense you were, even as you promised to take good care of him to Riko. "You could've ended up in the hospital again."

"( **Name** )... The reason I chose to go through with physical therapy instead of the surgery was so that I could play basketball."

"So you could get another chance at permanently losing function in your one leg?!" You released his arm from your grip, standing in front of him with your hands on your hips as you glared. Kiyoshi is frowning now, knowing that your outburst was only the start of trouble. "What if this had ended like last time?!"

"It didn't." Kiyoshi tries to shrug away your worries, wishing that you could see and understand from the same point that he did. "You worry yourself over nothing... I'll be fine, (Name)-chan, I promise." He smiles at you, trying to hide the pain that his body was in despite the fact he knew you could see right through him. 

"Why... Why do you do this..." You begin to tear up, taking a step away and rubbing your eyes, hoping that he'll look away. Instead he grows concerned, eyes widening as he begins to realize the heavy toll his actions were taking on you; he wasn't the only one who was in pain during that match. "Y-You always act like you're invincible and you say a thing like it's for the good of the team but they... They wanna keep you safe too just like me." 

"It's okay..." Kiyoshi's hands cup your face and he feels your tears wetting his hand. 

"I was so angry at you but now I'm just... I'm just so happy you're not in the hospital again and I was, I was scared, you big idiot, stop doing this to me!" 

He pulls you into a hug, hand stroking your hair as you bury your face in his chest, trying your hardest to put a stop to your tears. The amount of relief you felt at having gotten those words off your chest was helpful, but the feelings of frustration and sadness that you'd felt towards him couldn't be alleviated. 

"I told you, it's okay..." Kiyoshi pulls away, sending another blinding smile your way despite the sadness that was beginning to pierce his heart at seeing you in such a state. It didn't help that he had never been around you when you had cried before; you hardly shed a tear at even the saddest movies that you'd seen together. Seeing you this way now, torn between anger and sadness as you fought back another set of tears, he's amazed that he's not crying with you. "I'm sorry for making you upset." 

"It's okay, Teppei. Let's head home, alright? I promised Riko that I'd take good care of you." 

"Are you going to kiss me and make me feel all better?" He asks playfully as you start to walk home again, his arm around your shoulder so that he doesn't have to put too much pressure on his knee. 

"Not with what you pulled today, you're lucky I don't bully you!"

"So mean, ( **Name** )~"


	7. Aww, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other! (Kise Ryouta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry Kise, but finding true love isn't easy!
> 
>  
> 
> ['Aww, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other!'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AwLookTheyReallyDoLoveEachOther)

You hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. 

Kise was always more sensitive than he would let on, and despite your close relationship, you still held onto your pride to never show weakness to any man in public. Thus, Kise dealt with your barrage of supposed hatred and insults, all the while still acting as the dedicated friend with a huge crush that he was. 

But today was different. 

He slunk off into the locker room without even responding with fake enthusiasm, and it left you wondering if you had really hurt his feelings this time around. Quickly following after him so you can get him alone before the rest of his teammates ruined your moment alone. You knew you wouldn't be able to talk to him intimately if the rest of his team was around, so you wanted to work quick. 

"A-Are you okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine." Kise smiles weakly as he sits on the bench, rubbing his head with a towel to wipe away the sweat. "You don't have about me..."

"W-Well... you should know by now that I don't mean what I say, alright! Geez, why do you always gotta be so sensitive." You cross your arms and turn away from the exhausted blonde, who still seems upset and now he looks confused. You're more frustrated with yourself because you can't seem to find a way to apologize without hurting him even more. "I-I'm sorry! I don't think... I don't think you're annoying or a bad person. You're actually wonderful, alright, so stop looking so upset or else...!" 

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Or else what, ( **Name** )?"

"I-I'll prove that I don't hate you!" Your cheeks are heating up despite you ordering them not to, finding it embarrassing that Kise is looking at you with the most confused face you'd ever seen. Deciding that it was your own fault for not taking into consideration Kise's feelings in the first place, you grab his face and pull him down to your level, squeezing your eyes shut as you press your lips against his. 

Kise hadn't really been upset with you at all; he was just tired from a night of staying up to finish homework. Kasamatsu had chewed him out about his terrible grades so he had decided to make more of an effort, but that also meant that he was lacking sleep. When you had begun to tease him he had just been thinking about wandering off to find somewhere to nap, anyway; he was surprised to see that you had followed him with such a worried expression on your face. 

You pull away, unable to hide the dark blush that covers your face; his lips had been softer than you imagined, not to mention he did smell good considering he just came out of basketball practice. You both sit still for a few seconds, Kise still in a stunned silence from how straight forward you had been. A grin spreads across his face as he comes back to reality, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he takes your hand in his; the kiss had been far too short for his liking. 

"Your kiss was nice but..." Kise leans down again, his smile causing you to shyly look away. "Would you mind if I kissed you this time?"

"I-I guess not." You grumble. He leans down and his hand cups your cheek, leading you forward so that his lips can softly glide against your own. The kiss is much more relaxed now that your mind is at ease, and knowing there was nothing to lose, you lean into the kiss, hand placed on the back of his neck to keep him in place. Kise isn't eager to leave the warmth that you being close to you brings him, but he wants to give you a chance to breathe, to see if you'll say anything else to make his heart flutter. 

"You're an idiot." 

Well, it appeared the confession was over and done with, as were the lovey-dovey feelings. Kise sighs, but manages to smile anyway, happy to have shared such an intimate moment with the person he cared for deeply. He leans over, his head resting on your shoulder as continued to be embarrassed by his affection, cautiously placing your hand on his head before running his silky blonde hair between your fingers. 

"I'm you're here with me, ( **Name** )cchi, even if you don't want to be." 

"Don't go assuming things, idiot! If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be." Kise's eyes light up as he looks up, arms encircling your entire body as he brings you into a bone-crushing hug. 

"I knew ( **Name** )cchi loved me too~"


	8. Beautiful Dreamer (Kuroko Tetsuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally impossible to write stories for Kuroko that don't turn out sweet and adorable~
> 
> ['Beautiful Dreamer'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BeautifulDreamer)

"Thank you for inviting me again, Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko." 

The road trip that Kuroko's parents had decided to take you on was sure to be fun, not to mention you'd finally get to spend more time with Kuroko seeing as there was no homework to distract the either of you. Glancing over at Kuroko to see him watching you with a smile, you blush and place your hand on the backseat, inching it over to his shyly. 

You come to a pit-stop on your way to the hotel, Kuroko's parents coming back with light snacks for the two of you to share. They, of course, had gotten Kuroko his favorite: a vanilla milkshake. Eyeing his drink jealously, you hoped that staring long enough would help your boyfriend to understand that you wanted him to share. Unfortunately, he was blissfully unaware of your jealousy, though you figured he was purposely ignoring you until you said something. 

"You should share, Tetsuya!" You pout as you lean on him, trying to capture the straw in your mouth. Kuroko seems to ponder over it for a second before he tilts the vanilla milkshake over to you, allowing you to capture the straw in your mouth and take a few sips. 

"If it's you, ( **Name** ), I can share." 

"You're the best~" You lean over to kiss his cheek, smiling as he leans into your touch. 

"You can have some more, if it means you'll kiss me again." 

"You don't have to bargain with me, I'd be more than happy to kiss you again." As you lean over to capture his lips, his parents re-enter the car, and you jump away. It's not as though they didn't assume you and Kuroko had done things here and there, but kissing him in front of his parents just seemed too awkward. 

Your arrival at the hotel came soon, and the minute you checked in, you were more than pleased to finally get a chance to stretch your legs and lay on a soft bed. You and Kuroko sat on the larger bed together, you leaning against him as you watched his parents sift around the hotel room and sort things out, and making sure all was well before they approached you and Kuroko again. 

"The two of you should get some rest, you know, we have a busy day of touring tomorrow. The day after that the two of you are free to spend the day together, but we should have a day together as a family first, don't you think?"

"It sounds nice." Kuroko nods his head, and you follow his lead, nodding and smiling up at his parents. It made you more than happy to be referred to as part of Kuroko's family. You lean on Kuroko, a pleased look on your face as his parents leave to shower and to let you two prep for bed. 

"Spending the day together sounds nice, doesn't it, Tetsu?" 

"Spending any day with you is nice." Kuroko nuzzles at your exposed neck and you stifle your giggles with your hand, drinking up the attention that he's giving you. After kissing his nose playfully, you stand up to gather your pajamas, watching from the corner of your eye as he does the same. His pajama's were cute, the plaid matching yours except for the different colors. 

You get comfortable in the bed beside his, curling up with a pillow between your arms since you weren't able to sleep next to him with his parents so close by. Those few days that he had slept over when his parents went away were like heaven; you slept a lot better with Kuroko next to you. Kuroko had commented that he felt the same, saying it was much warmer to share a bed with you and that he wished it could happen again sometime soon. 

No wonder people commented that you were both like an old married couple. 

You fall asleep facing each other, excited for the next day. 

Kuroko wakes up a little before you do, after his parents have woken up and said they were going to go get breakfast and bring some up for the two of you. They left it up to him to wake you up, but he decided to let you sleep a little longer, especially with how peaceful you looked while you slept. He had always thought you were beautiful but it seemed you reached a new level of beauty that made his heart stutter in his chest. 

He kneels beside your bed, face as close to yours as he can get without waking you up, and he's content to watch you dream away. His hand reaches up to brush hair from your face, but the minute his hand touches you, you begin to stir. Your eyes flutter open, and you let out a surprised squeak at seeing how close Kuroko was to you. 

"You know..." You murmur in a sleepy voice that Kuroko finds cute. "Your hair is a mess." 

"Ah, I'm sorry for my hair, I have terrible bedhead." He glances up towards his hair, running his fingers through the mess but only ends up making it worse. 

"It's cute, I like it." You reach over to run your fingers through his hair, giggling as you find that it doesn't want to listen to you. "You're cute all times of the day, Tetsuya." He seems embarrassed by your compliment but he gives you a shy smile, leaning forward to kiss your forehead lovingly. 

You sit up in bed, stretching your arms as Kuroko goes to the other side and sits beside you. You lean on him, head resting on his shoulder as you waited for his parents to come back to the room with breakfast; you cherished the moments you got to spend alone with him, his arms wrapped around you as he gave you all of his attention. 

Kuroko couldn't wait until he finally got to wake up to your face _every_ morning.


	9. Belligerent Sexual Tension (Aomine Daiki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took way longer to get out than I thought it would; I was uninspired for a long time but thank goodness I finally finished it. You'd think I'd have an easier time with this considering the fact Aomine's my absolute favorite, but... I've finally got it done! Sorry if it's not up to par~
> 
> ['Belligerent Sexual Tension'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BelligerentSexualTension)

This was going to be no vacation. 

"C'mon, ( **Name** )-chan, you can't still be mad at me!"

"I can be and I am." You huff and turn away from Momoi, who puffs out her cheeks. Perhaps it wasn't right of her to lie to you, but she did need your help with training the rest of Touou and she knew that you'd never willingly tag along if she said it outright, so she had to twist the truth a bit; she didn't outright lie, as she had never said Aomine WASN'T going to be coming. 

"Don't even try, Satsuki, she's used to being a brat."

"Like I wanna hear it from you, ganguro!" You turn and lock eyes with him, glaring as Sakurai nervously sweats from next to you. Momoi quickly gets up between the two of you, pushing Aomine back into his seat while you huff and face front, ignoring further whining that you hear from him. 

The only reason he was so grumpy in the first place was due to the fact that he wasn't allowed to play; he had badly sprained his leg in the last match and Momoi plus the coach had ordered him to rest. He wasn't one to miss out on a free meal, however, and had come down to the training camp despite the fact he would not be training. 

It's not like he normally bothered to train either way. 

You can't believe you used to have a crush on this idiot.

"Used to" wasn't actually the right words to use; "currently have" would fit much better. It was annoying to you that you still had any feelings for someone who was nothing but a jerk to you; you've heard the phrase 'you can't help who you fall in love with' but this was taking it to levels beyond your own understanding. He was rude, he was overly aggressive and obsessed with breasts, who would fall in love with a person like that? Though his confidence and feistiness on the court were admirable, and it's not like you weren't just as competitive as him when it came to your respective interests, but...

The trip is over in a matter of hours, after which Aomine had hardly spoken a word, having fallen asleep while the rest of Touou was asking Momoi questions about their training schedule. You were even more annoyed as you left the bus due to the fact you had gotten distracted by Aomine's sleeping face, finding him to be much cuter while he was sleeping compared to when he was awake and functioning. 

The following week felt like the Gods were testing you. 

Aomine seemed to be double as annoying as he normally was, as he was angry that he was being forced to sit and watch his team play instead of joining them on the court. You were stuck with him, since Momoi and the coach were directly helping the team, which means you were the one that got the attitude by default. 

If he didn't have such a nice face you probably would have punched him by now.

During some downtime while Sakurai was shooting, Wakamatsu missed the rebound and the basketball came rolling towards you. You locked eyes with Aomine, knowing that he was going to dive for it and try to shoot it, and you move to block him, accidentally elbowing him in the face as you grab the ball. You can hear his cry of pain and the string of curses that follow after it but you're too busy laughing at the look of pure joy on Wakamatsu's face to care about the repercussions of your actions. 

He sits beside you with an annoyed look on his face the rest of the time, arms crossed as he silently fumes. 

At dinner that night you're squished between him and Momoi as the rest of the team struggles to shovel food into their mouth, tired from the long day they had suffered through and worried about how difficult the next day would be. You hear Aomine complaining to your pink haired friend across from you, begging without the actual begging being obvious for her to allow him to at least touch the basketball and shoot a basket. She refuses, saying that he'd only work himself up and hurt his leg even further, and this leads him to shooting off insults at every single person at the table. 

"Do you ever shut up?" You mutter under your breath. 

"You wanna make me shut up?" He growls, his face growing uncomfortably close to your own. Your cheeks heat up and your mind is buzzing around for a moment, not processing what you wanted to do in this situation. Part of you wanted to grab his face and make out with him in front of everyone, but the other more rational part of you wanted you to punch him in the mouth so that he'd finally be quiet. 

You reach over and grab a piece of meat from the table, shoving it in his mouth while also pushing his face away from yours. He chokes on the food that was suddenly forced down his throat and you take this as your chance to escape, standing up and running towards the room you were sharing with Momoi before anyone had the chance to offer a comment. 

This really wasn't going to be a vacation for you. 

The rest of the week is just as painful as the first day, with Aomine being miserable since he couldn't play basketball and you having to deal with him and make sure he behaved while everyone else practiced. There were only a few moments where you thought he was a decent human being, where he wasn't whining and he talked to you about some matches back in Teikō and information regarding Kuroko; you treasured the moments where he talked like a normal human being instead of being an antagonistic jerk. 

The bus ride home was filled with utter silence, due to the exhaustion of many members of the group and Aomine's tendency to nap whenever he could despite doing almost nothing the entire time. You're annoyed with how this trip went, and even more annoyed that you were going to miss having the chance to talk to Aomine without basketball getting in the way; your feelings for him hadn't even managed to disperse after being exposed to him, like you had hoped they would. 

The bus finally arrives at the academy to drop you off, and you walk home without bothering to say goodbye to him, or any of the team, finding that your nerves are frayed and the revelation of your possible feelings for him beginning to stress you out. It'd be simpler if he wasn't a huge part of your life due to Momoi, but unfortunately, he was always around and stopping yourself from caring about him in any form was going to be difficult. 

You choose not to go to school for the next few days, deciding to extend your winter break a bit longer. You need the alone time, and find that you're becoming much more cheery when not confronted with pesky emotions; you'd rather read or watch a movie about romance. Living through it was always a nightmare. 

It's nearly ten at night when you hear knocking on your door, and you argue internally about whether or not to answer the door. Cautiously you tiptoe over to the door, peeking through the peephole and letting out a quiet gasp.

You're surprised to see him on your doorstep, and even more surprised to see that he looks rather flustered. 

"What do you want?"

"Why do you always have an attitude?" Aomine scowls as he looks down at you. "You're always angry."

"Like I want to hear that from you!" You jab a finger at his chest before crossing your arms. "It's late at night, what are you doing here?"

"Satsuki wanted me to give you your homework." He stuffs a few crumpled papers in your hand and you give him an incredulous look, mouth agape as you try to think of something to say to him. There is no way that he decided that this late at night was the time to give you your homework; he had to have an ulterior motive. "I guess I'll... be going."

"I'm pretty sure you have something else to say." You toss the papers onto the stand near your front door and exit your apartment, closing the door behind you before turning to face him. "So, if you apologize for being an ass maybe I'll apologize for getting mad at you a few minutes ago." 

"Che." He seems to scoff at your words but tucks his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground as his cheeks grow darker. You're amused at this breakthrough, having never been able to crack through the overconfident mask that he normally wore. "I guess I'm sorry."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, whatever." You don't want to accept his half-assed apology but figure it's probably the best you'll get out of him, so you nod in approval.

"Good! Progress. And I'm sorry for being mean to you when you just came here to help me and apologize. And now that this line of business is over, I'm going to go back inside. See ya later, Aomine!" 

"Wait." 

Your face turns red as he grabs either side of your face, but no words come to mind, and you're left looking up at him with wide eyes. He leans down, lips brushing against yours in a much overdue kiss, but you don't react quick enough. He pulls away in a quick second before you can kiss back, looking even more embarrassed then when he apologized to you. 

"And show up to school more often so I don't have to do this again." 

You watch him leave and have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes, but after that... maybe it'll be easier to come to terms with your feelings for him now. 

At least until you go back to school and he pisses you off again.


	10. Birds of a Feather (Izuki Shun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the short side but it gets the job done~
> 
> ['Birds of a Feather'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BirdsOfAFeather)

"I'm just saying that they should be called tea parties when they could just be parteas- get it, spelled like-"

"Yeah, I got it, please stop." Your friend holds up her hand and you sigh, finding that you wished your boyfriend was around to support and laugh at your superior puns. Izuki was always good at making your puns feel appreciated. "So, are you going to his practice tonight or not? Because I'd gladly join you to watch them."

"No, I have too much work to be done. But I am bringing him this soup, which is-"

"If you say super I'm going to smack you."

"Izuki would finish my sentence for me." You mutter. "But I'm not going to stay tonight, just gonna drop off this soup because he's been under the weather." 

"Such a good girlfriend."

The end of the day signaled that you should be heading down to see him, with your friend promising to meet you out front; you walk down to the gymnasium with the cup of soup in hand. When he sees you his eyes light up, and despite the fact that practice was currently going on, he easily strolled straight through the court. Kagami nearly trips over his own feet as he comes to a stop, not wanting to run over his teammate; the entire team's attention is brought over to you. 

"Here, I brought my special soup for you~"

"Wow, this cup of soup is souper!" Izuki smiles at you. 

"May I interest you in a soup of canned you not?" But you're smiling now too, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek as you left him to practice. The entire team was watching with looks of exasperation, having never thought that a second, female Izuki could look so normal on the outside yet be exactly like their frustrating teammate on the inside. 

"You two are birds of a feather." Hyuuga groans as Izuki sits beside him, looking pleased. 

"Birds of a feather flock together~" 

"Shut up and get out there."


	11. Can't Act Perverted Towards A Love Interest (Midorima Shintarou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, this turned out ten times longer than I intended it to. Also involves quite a bit of smut and Midorima being the nerdiest boyfriend in the world~
> 
> ['Can't Act Perverted Towards A Love Interest'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CantActPervertedTowardALoveInterest)

It wasn't as though Midorima was above sex. 

He was a teenage boy, he thought about it the normal amount; the wind could blow and he'd end up hard sometimes. His mind would occasionally drift off in class and he'd picture you dolled up with lace and stockings, hands sliding down his chest as you sent him a lovely smile, your lips so close to his that he could hardly stop himself from wanting to close the distance between them. He always managed to stop himself before it reached a level of awkward that he wouldn't be able to explain himself out of; Takao had been close to pointing out his daydreaming habit the other day. 

"Mother, I'm not a child." He pushes his glasses up his nose as his mother turns back to look at him and shakes her head. 

"I know you're not, Shintarou, but I feel much better knowing that she'll be here with you while we go up to visit your grandparents." His mother turns to him with a look that tells him that her opinion is unlikely to be changed. The only reason he wasn't also going was that there were important basketball games being held this weekend that his team needed him to attend; his mother had made the quick choice of basketball over a simple visit with relatives that only lived about an hour away. "We'll only be gone for a few days, grandma and grandpa just need some company and your father wants to make sure they're doing alright. Most boys would be glad that their girlfriends were getting to spend the night." 

Midorima's face turns dark red and he looks away from his mother, who's now laughing at him. 

"My Shintarou would never do something bad." She says playfully as she leans over to kiss his cheek. "Now behave, she should be here in a few hours I'm sure; she seemed more than pleased to spend time with you."

"Thank you..." He mutters, still flustered from the previous conversation as he helps his parents (and his little sister, who had tried to pack all her toys into one bag) to the car. "Have a safe trip."

"Bye bye, Shin-chan~ Be good!" His sister wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a quick kiss while his dad gives a rough handshake and a goodbye; Midorima is horrified to see that there's a condom now in his hand, and he quickly stuffs it into his pocket before anyone else can see. He watches them leave until they're completely out of view before entering the house again, and begins to mentally prep himself for your stay over. 

He rushes upstairs and disposes of the condom in the drawer, still embarrassed how his father would just assume he was an animal that couldn't control himself when his girlfriend was over. Granted you were rather beautiful and the thoughts about ravaging you were beginning to get overwhelming, but he wasn't selfish enough to force you into doing anything that you weren't ready for. He treated you delicately, wanting to cherish every step of your relationship that you took slowly and steadily so that he could build up the trust and love that is needed for it to continue for as long as possible. 

His phone starts to ring but he finds it's not in his pocket; it's coming from somewhere in his room. He flings through the many lucky items that he had stored away for future use, chucking them every which way as he tries to find his phone. Finally he spots it hanging out of his hand puppet, blending in perfectly with the green of his floor; he should really choose a different color phone instead of trying to match everything. 

"H-Hello?" He answers the phone, still frustrated from earlier as he tries to re-organize his room. 

"Hey, Shintarou! I'm here, so if you could, you know, open the door for me that'd be great!" 

"Damn." He peers out his window and sees you standing at the front door, rushing down the stairs after hanging up the phone to open it for you. 

"You didn't say goodbye on the phone. Rude." But you're not annoyed at all as you enter the house, arms wrapping around his waist as you give him a tight hug. "It's been forever since we've been alone." 

Midorima's hand rests on your waist as you share a moment, his forehead pressing against yours as you enjoy each other's presence for the moment. You get a few pecks in before he's back upstairs, telling you to do as you pleased while he cleaned up the rest of his room; you make yourself at home immediately, plopping down onto his couch and enjoying his TV as you waited for him to join you. 

"There's a storm comin', Shin-chan~ We should probably close up these windows." You yell up the stairs after about an hour, wondering what he could be doing upstairs in his room for such a long time. "Why are you taking so long? Don't tell me you're ma-"

"Don't!" Midorima appears at the top of the stairs, glaring down at you. "Don't say it."

"Your room is probably clean enough, now come downstairs and give me attention! And we should probably close these windows and lock up the house for the night. I figure we're not going out anywhere." 

He's clearly nervous as he descends the stairs, his brain over thinking and trailing into a variety of different scenarios. He knows that you can read him like a book now that he'd finally opened up and admitted his feelings for you, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. The way you're looking at him now, content but with a sly glint in your eye, he wonders if you have something up your sleeve to throw him off. The best, and arguably worst, thing about you was that you were always good at keeping him on his toes and being unpredictable. 

"You know, you should really relax." You grab his hand and pull him back towards you, smiling as he finally looks you in the eye. He leans down to give you a sweet peck on the lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away and continuing to make sure the inside of the house is secure from the rain. 

By the time you've finished helping him lock up the house, he looks tired and ready to pass out on the couch. You hold out your hand to him and he cautiously takes it, allowing you to lead him up the stairs to his room. The two of you prepare for bed, Midorima choosing to change into his pajamas in the bathroom while you changed in his room; his reluctance to see you naked hurt your pride a bit, as he didn't even blush like he normally did when he left the room after you mentioned your naked body. 

Sitting on his bed, you almost comment on the frog pajama pants he's wearing until you're distracted by his upper body; he had such a nerdy outer appearance you could sometimes forget that basketball was his life. You drink in the sight of his body as he starts to maneuver around his room again, throwing dirty clothes into the basket and making sure that everything is perfectly in order. You grow annoyed as he continues to fix things that were clearly fine, getting the feeling that he was trying to think of a way to get out of sleeping next to you for the night. 

"Shintarou, will you just come to bed." 

The green-haired basketball player turns his head slightly to glare, though the obvious blush that's present on his face destroys all possible acts of intimidation from working on you. Sitting up, you cross your legs as he continues to maneuver around his room, cleaning it up and arranging the past lucky items so that they were no longer in the way. He was like an animal worked up in a frenzy. 

"I think I'll take the couch..."

"You will not." You pout, tossing his pillow at his face. He lets out a disgruntled noise as he fixes his glasses. "I'm not coming to your house and just taking your bed; just sleep next to me. I'm not naked or anything, so what's the big deal, you virgin?" 

Your teasing remark would have made him sputter and blush if he wasn't busy imagining what it'd be like to lie next to you, naked, basking in the afterglow of a romantic-

"Shin-chan~!" 

Your voice draws him from his daydream and he nods his head, knowing that his probability of winning an argument with you was next to none; the same odds he had against his mother. He composes himself as he sits next to you, on top of the covers, only sliding underneath them when your glare gets so intense he feels as though it might burn a hole through the side of his head. 

"There we go! That's better, isn't it?" He's not sure what to say in response and chooses to nod as to not agitate you any further, removing his glasses and finding that your face is close enough that he can still make it out. He turns on his side to face you, hand rising to gently cup your cheek as he leans forward to give you a chaste kiss. His sudden change of heart throws you off momentarily but you smile again, knowing the innocence of his actions (though you were positive his thoughts weren't as pure) and returning his kiss before turning over and resting your head on the pillow. 

You fall asleep to the sound of the rain pattering against the roof while Midorima feels restless. He wasn't used to having you all to himself, being forced to share you with the rest of his team, mostly Takao, when it came to school days due to your status as Shutoku's manager. The dim moonlight that's prying through his window illuminates your skin, and he can't help but lick his lips as he thinks about what it would feel like to touch the sensitive skin along your sides and back. 

He gives in to temptation, fingers gliding along the exposed skin of your waist. You let out a tiny groan at his touch but otherwise don't show signs of waking up. Midorima draws closer, his lips pressing against the soft skin of your neck as he leaves a trail of soft kisses; his arms wrap around your waist, and he stops for a moment, closing his eyes to take in the feeling of having you so close to him. 

Your body curves against his, his touch warming up your cold, exposed skin; you let out an involuntary moan that causes Midorima's semi-hard erection to twitch. He rests his head against your neck and tries to will himself to stop, but when he feels your body arch, your butt pressing against his crotch, he knows he's in too deep. 

"You don't have to be so gentle, you know..." Your finger twirls a strand of his hair and you smile as he leans down to kiss you. "I'm not as fragile as you think."

"I know..." He mutters into your ear. "But since this will be our first time together, I want to cherish your body as much as I can." 

Your heart feels as though it might explode with emotion at this point, your hands grabbing his as he begins to slowly trail them down your body. You shiver as his hand brushes against your breast, fingers softly tweaking your nipple through the fabric of your bra as his hands continued downward. You giggle as he reaches your stomach, feeling him smile against your neck at your laughter and clear enjoyment of his touch. He grew more confident as his hands drifted lower, starting on your outer thigh and slowly sliding down until he reached your inner thigh. 

You squirm as he rubs at the sensitive skin, eyes closing as you let out a contented sigh; he pulls his hands away, sitting up in bed and putting his glasses back on as you sit up with him. You crawl onto his lap, straddling him and smiling as you rub against his erection. The booty shorts that you're wearing cause enough friction to make him let out a tiny gasp, a noise you appreciated and wanted to hear more of by the end of the night. 

"You know, you always say that doing things like this weren't needed... I thought you didn't like my body or something like that." Midorima scoffs. 

"You're beautiful, why on earth would I not like your body?" He unbuttons your nightshirt (his nightshirt) painfully slow; now that the action had started you were getting more desperate. He couldn't dangle his sex appeal in front of you and expect you to not act on it! 

He unclasps your bra with surprising accuracy, perhaps because he was in such a concentrated zone that he wasn't worried about fumbling with a contraption that was the least of his worries. You flush as his eyes soak in the view of your chest, leaning forward and kissing your nipples, his warm breath washing over them before he takes one into his mouth. His fingers focus on the other one, rolling it between his fingers as tongue swirled around your other, sucking and licking as your moans and groans let him know how much you were enjoying his actions. 

He stops abruptly, rolling you over and placing you on your back as he tugs at your shorts. You lift your lower body, eager for more as discards them with your shirt and bra. He kisses you again, brushing hair from your face as he kisses along your jaw line and down your neck; he focuses on your weak spots, your happy noises of approval goading him to continue. 

"Spread your legs." 

Midorima is surprisingly good with his tongue, weaving it between your folds as his fingers enter you. The initial feeling is uncomfortable; maybe slightly worrying since you're sure his two fingers weren't nearly as thick as he was, but your worries were quickly silenced by your own moans as he makes quick, flicking licks to your clit; your hands are laced with his hair as you let out louder cries of joy, head thrown back and back arched as he continues alternate between sucking and licking. 

You're a panting mess as you pulls away from you, having a few moments to gather yourself together as you eye the bulge in his pajama pants. He reaches over to his bedside table, pulling out a condom (that you would be sure to ask him about where he got it later) before returning to you. He seems to be growing nervous again, not wanting to cause you any discomfort no matter how momentary it was. It's only with your ushering for him to hurry that he continues quickly, giving his erection a few pumps before he slides the condom on. 

He positions himself at your entrance and you wait for him to enter you before your arms wrap around his neck; it doesn't hurt like many people seemed to think, it just felt odd at first. Midorima distracts you by whispering into your ear, pointing out how beautiful you were and how nice it felt to be this close to you. A few more seconds pass and you feel the discomfort start to fade, bucking your hips and enjoying the way it feels, asking him to move so that it can continue. 

"I love you." He mutters into your ear as he begins to thrust slowly, each pump careful and planned as he tries to find the right spot inside of you. It takes some time, but when he feels you let out a sharp gasp, fingers digging into his back, he knows he's found the spot he was looking for. He speeds up his pace, eyes squeezed shut as you hold him close; in the dark mess his lips find yours again and silence your moans for a moment, giving the room a peaceful feeling as the two of you enjoy the pleasure together. 

Midorima cums moments after you do, his grunting signaling to you that his stamina was running low. You stay wrapped around him until he's done moving, his face buried in your neck as he pants and tries to gather himself together. 

"I think for a first time... that was pretty good." He nods his head in agreement as he pulls out of you, disposing of the condom accordingly before he lays in bed beside you. He initiates the cuddling session, pulling you into his arms and kissing your forehead as he gets rid of his glasses again. He seems more at peace now with himself, having gotten something he was worried about off of his mind, and it causes you to giggle. "Shintarou..."

"What is it?"

"I love you, too."


	12. Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without Them (Takao Kazunari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will definitely be a continued story, as I have a few more stories planned out for Takao~
> 
> ['Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without Them'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CantLiveWithThemCantLiveWithoutThem)

"( **Name** )-chan~" Takao's voice broke you from your reverie and you glance up from your book, only to see his grinning face much closer than you thought it'd be. Jumping back in your seat, a tiny blush dusts your cheeks as Takao holds what looks like a plush toy frog in front of your face. "I took Shin-chan's lucky item from him, look!" 

"That wasn't very nice Takao." You frown as you place your book down on the table, taking the item from him. "Midorima is probably going crazy looking for it right now." 

"It's fine, it's fine!" Takao insists as he takes it back, pulling out a seat across from you and sitting down. "What are you reading?"

"Just something for History." You respond as you pick up your book again, despite knowing that there was no way you'd be able to focus on it with Takao around. He would often seek you out in the library, on days when there were no basketball practice, to 'keep you company'. That's what he called it, but you called it 'helping you procrastinate.' You appreciated his company most of the time, though, finding his cheerful attitude to be infectious. 

"Booooring. Have you ever considered not doing your homework?"

"That wouldn't be beneficial to me or my grades." 

"But it'd be more fun~ Come prank Shin-chan with me sometime, I bet you'll enjoy yourself. You better not stay stuck in your house during this break, ( **Name** )." 

"We'll see. I'm looking forward to being able to relax all day and catch up on my reading but... I suppose If you invite me to another street game of basketball I'll actually show up this time." 

"Good, then you'll finally get to see me in action! Anyway, I'm going to go give this back to him before he turns the whole school upside down looking for it, I'll see ya soon ( **Name** )~!" And then he abruptly stands up, making a ruckus as he goes to leave the library; the librarian gives him a glare, one that she gives every time she sees him within the vicinity of the library, and you're left alone again. 

You didn't mind talking to Takao at all, but you were going to appreciate the silence that this vacation would bring you. 

~*~

You enjoyed the first day of your break, finding the silence and alone time to be soothing to the nerves that had been frayed during school. You actually got to finish a book, and take a nap, but it still seemed as though something were missing. You couldn't put a finger on what was off but you moved on with your day, laying down in bed when you receive a text. 

**(Sunday 10:53PM) (Takao Kazunari)**  
( **Name** )-chan we have a game tomorrow, you should come

 **(Sunday 10:54PM) (Midorima the Second)**  
If I'm free, I'll try to come down to watch.

 **(Sunday 10:56PM) (Takao Kazunari)**  
Pleaseeeeeeeee 

**(Sunday 10:56 PM) (Midorima the Second)**  
Those extra letters aren't going to convince me to come, Takao. I'll make it if I can, just text me the time and place. 

He does as you ask, before you wish him goodnight and place your phone off to the side. Your eyes close but you find that sleep doesn't come easily, especially now that you're feelings restless after speaking to Takao. Why did he want you to come see him play basketball this bad anyway? Assuming things would lead to misunderstandings and misunderstandings would lead to broken, awkward friendships, and that's not what you wanted for you and Takao. 

But what exactly DID you want? 

You finally manage to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning, thoughts still on the energetic boy who hadn't interrupted your reading for the day. 

You wake up the next morning, still feeling exhausted, as if you hadn't gotten any sleep at all. You felt as though you'd had a dream, but you couldn't remember a thing; finding nothing odd about this, you grab your phone to check the time, and see a missed text from Takao. 

**(Sunday 11:02PM) (Takao Kazunari)**  
Goodnight ♥♥

You're not sure why but seeing the hearts there makes your own heart flutter, and you toss your phone on your bed before you go to take a shower. All you felt like doing was seeing him, and you did have an excuse to now; his street ball game would be in a few hours. It takes you next to no time to prepare yourself, finding yourself more worried about your appearance than you normally were. Why did you want to look good now, when normally you couldn't care less about what you were wearing?

Was it just because you'd be seeing Takao outside of a school setting?

Leaving the house with your phone in hand, you text him as you're leaving, heading towards the court that was only 10 minutes from your house. You're early as you generally like to be, the court empty except for a few dying leaves blowing in the wind. You take your spot on the bleacher, placing your bag down to your left and looking at your phone. He hasn't replied yet, which you find odd considering how quickly he tends to reply. 

"You're earlier than I thought you'd be." You jump as Takao takes a seat next to you on the bleachers, turning to glare at him for not announcing himself properly. 

"You're early, too you know. I didn't think you'd be here yet. I was just... enjoying nature."

"Were you that excited to see me play~? That's alright, because I was excited to see you, too."

"It's n-not like that, be quiet! I told you, I was enjoying the fresh air." But you find your face heating up as you begin to process the second part of his statement. Why was he excited to see you? Whenever he was around you, it was either you scolding him for misbehaving or trying to convince him not to procrastinate with his work. 

If you kept talking to yourself like this you may have to check yourself into a mental institution. 

"You look even better without your school uniform on!" Takao comments with a wide grin. "I like when you have your hair down."

His compliments make you blush and you scoff, turning away from him. He doesn't seem put off with your attitude at all, though. 

"Having my hair up isn't a fashion choice, it gets in the way while I read." He laughs at your stingy response, almost as though he was used to his compliments being rebuffed. He begins to interrogate you on what you had done on your first day of break; it was now his turn to scold you for being stuck inside all day. You're thankful when part of his team finally shows up to make him practice, even Midorima joining them for their day off game. 

"Be sure to keep your eyes on me, don't make me jealous by watching Shin-chan, alright?" Takao says as he walks off to join his team, warming up as the other players begin to arrive. You watch him carefully, enjoying the view as he strips off his jacket and shows off his muscles in the sleeveless black shirt that he's chosen to wear today. Most of the other guys had nicely toned arms as well, which was to be suspected since they did all play basketball, but your eyes couldn't help but trail back to Takao. 

He had said to keep your eyes on him, right?

You watch them with a look of amusement, amazed at the amount of skill they had. They were rather good, especially with Midorima's impeccable shooting skill, but Takao seemed to know where to be at the right time. Nothing escaped his eyes. 

"I guess his nickname makes more sense now." 

The game is over before you know it, and you walk down to greet him as he exits the court. He looks pleased to see that you've stuck around for the whole game, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and leading you towards the exit of the area. You glance at the sweat and grab the towel that's draped around his neck, wiping the sweat off of him as he allows you to take care of him. 

"Thanks, ( **Name** )-chan~" Takao grins. "It's a good thing I have you around to take care of me."

"You'll smell bad if you let the sweat stay on you, and since I'm figuring you're walking me home, I don't want to have to deal with it." You allow him to once more wrap his arm around your shoulder again, enjoying the feeling of him being close. Today felt much better than yesterday did, the happy feeling buzzing in your brain making it near impossible for you to not enjoy your time around Takao. He was still a little louder than what you were used to, but he did manage to constantly brighten your day, despite this fact. 

You really enjoyed being around Takao, and there was no one for you to deny that any longer. 

Even at night, when you were getting ready to turn into bed, your phone buzzes and you hope it's Takao. Finding that it is, you type out a quick response before turning over to fall into a peaceful sleep, content with the way your day had gone. 

**(Monday 10:02PM)(Takao Kazunari)**  
Thanks for coming to the game today, goodnight ♥♥

 **(Monday 10:10PM) (Beautiful Angel)**  
Goodnight Takao ♥

Takao blushes as he looks towards his phone, the smiling remaining on his face the rest of the night.


	13. Caught in the Rain (Kuroko Tetsuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my sweetie Kuroko finally gets another story; not exactly a continuation, but it could be a prequel to the first one I've posted about him~
> 
> ['Caught in the Rain'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CaughtInTheRain)

You had never thought that being a part of Seirin's Library Committee would introduce you to the love of your life. 

Kuroko Tetsuya, number 11 on Seirin's Basketball Team, former phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles, had managed to steal your heart in the few years you'd known him. You had never had much interest in basketball, but hearing the way he'd talk about it, and also his teammates, made you smile. He was generally a quiet person but you managed to pull long conversations out of him, finding him to be surprisingly philosophical and interesting to talk to. 

You're watching him from behind a shelf when he glances up to meet your eyes; panicking, you quickly look down and busy your hands to make it appear as though you were still stacking books. 

"( **Name** )-chan." You jump as he suddenly appears in front of you, having still not gotten used to his lack of presence, "We should head home now. I believe it's going to rain soon."

"Ah, that's a good idea." You could always finish your work tomorrow morning, and hopefully spend some after school time with Kuroko if he didn't have practice. Stuck in your own thoughts of impossibly romantic situations that you wanted to happen to you, you begin to pack away the rest of your things and are surprised to see Kuroko waiting for you outside the Library's doors. "Tetsuya-kun?"

"Would you mind if I walked you home today? I want to hear if you enjoyed the book I suggested." 

"Oh, uh, it sounds like fun. But isn't your house in the opposite direction, and you did say it was gonna rain..."

"You don't have to worry about me, ( **Name** )-chan, I brought an umbrella." He shows you the black umbrella in his hand, and that's when you realize you hadn't even checked the weather this morning. Which means you'd be stuck in the rain with no protection for your way home unless Kuroko came with you; was he looking out for your health?

"Well, I guess we better get started so we don't have to get rained all over!" 

The minute you exit the school, however, the rain begins to come down violently; Kuroko's small umbrella isn't enough to protect you from the wind. His arm wraps around your shoulders as he leads you back into the school, using his body to shield as much as you from the rain as he could. You both stagger inside until you're standing in front of the library again, dripping wet from your outside adventure. 

"We can try to wait it out." 

"It's probably best we do that, but... we're still soaking wet. We'll catch colds if we stay in wet clothing, you know!" Kuroko nods in agreement, seeming to think for a second before he gets an idea. He leads you to the boys locker room, which you're nervous about entering, but he insists that it'll only take a second. He opens his locker inside and pulls out his basketball duffel bag, reaching inside and sifting around until he can find what he's looking for. 

"They're clean, I promise." Kuroko places the towel on your head playfully and smiles, and internally you're praying that he can't hear how quickly your heart is beating. You take the towel from him and begin to dry your hair, noting that it smelled a lot like him; he always had the smell of lavender and vanilla, well, when he didn't come to the library directly after practice he did. "Do you need help, ( **Name** )-chan?" 

Before you can respond the towel blocks out your vision, and Kuroko is gently rubbing your head as he dries off your hair. You can feel your face heat up at the care he's taking to not be too rough with you, not that he seemed to be the rough type in the first place, and you swear your heart might burst if this continues any longer. You reach up to take the towel from his grasp, trying to tell him you'd be fine, but when you touch the soft skin of his hands you find yourself speechless again. 

"( **Name** )-chan?" You must've been stuck in your own thoughts for far too long, because Kuroko is now staring at you curiously, the towel now discarded in his bag once more. 

"I-I'm sorry, did you say something?" 

"Yes. I want you to wear my jersey."

"...what?" Wearing Kuroko's jersey? Isn't that every sports players fantasy? Before your thoughts can spiral down the gutter, he chooses to clarify himself. 

"Your clothes are wet. You'll get sick wearing them; unfortunately I only have my jersey. Would you like to wear it?" He holds out the clothes to you, his suggestion was innocent enough but for some reason it made your heart feel as though it wanted to stop. You can't think of anything to say, being alone with him for an extended period of time has your thoughts muddled; you wordlessly take his uniform, nodding your head in thanks before disappearing into the bathroom stalls to change. 

When you reappear you almost swear that Kuroko's blushing, but he's always been good with hiding his emotions. He only casts a quick glance over your body before getting rid of his soaked jacket in his bag with the rest of the clothes. 

"You know, I've never gotten to see one of your games before." You say as you look down at his jersey with a grin, enjoying the airy feel it has on you. The shorts felt as though they may fall off but you roll them up so there's not as much extra material; Kuroko's butt must have been bigger than you thought for these to not fit you. You try to peer around his small form to catch a glimpse but suddenly his attention is on you again and you're forced to be curious for another day. 

"I'm rather unremarkable." Kuroko comments without looking you in the eye as he zips up his bag. "Kagami-kun has always been the light while I've been the shadow."

"Well, as corny as it may sound... maybe someone else sees you as their light?" Your face turns dark red as Kuroko sends you a questioning look, a tiny smile finding its way to his face. You duck your head down and stare at your shoes. You want to take it back, so that things would be less awkward, but until the invention of the time-machine, you'd have to deal with your penchant for saying corny things. "I-I just mean you're an interesting person." 

"Thank you." Kuroko gives you a genuine smile, one that says he truly appreciates what you've said, and it nearly makes you cry. There had been too many signs today for you to ignore; he'd been overly worried about you despite hardly talking to you, your comments seemed to affect him deeply when he normally wore a face of apathy, he had to feel something towards you that was more than just friendship, right? You're alone with him now, and there was no better a time to try to show 

You lean over to give him a gentle kiss on the nose, pleased to see that his face turns a light shade of pink from the contact; he doesn't seem to mind, having leaned into your touch before and seemingly disappointed when you pull away and go back to tying up your wet hair. You both return to the library to continue organizing, the comfortable silence that settles after the partial confession only giving you more confidence in the thought that Kuroko may care about you as much as you care about him. 

You continue to stack books for what seems like hours when you finally notice that the sun is back in the sky, the rain having finally stopping so that you could head home. A bit disappointed that you wouldn't get to spend any more time with him, you're pleased when you remember you'll be seeing him tomorrow, too. Although it would be nice if this moment could continue, you would like to gather your thoughts together. 

"May I hold your hand?" His voice pulls you from your thoughts again and you glance over at him with an open mouth. 

Kuroko holds out his hand for you to take, and for a few seconds you wonder if the bump on the head you're now suffering from was perhaps causing you to hallucinate. Kuroko continues to stare at you curiously, waiting for you to either accept or reject his offer. You look away from him shyly as you grab his hand, perhaps tightly than you should, but Kuroko's thumb brushes over the back of your hand and you feel yourself relax more as you begin to walk home. 

You move your head back while he stares ahead, smiling in a pleased way; he did have a nice butt after all.


	14. Childhood Friend Romance (Sakurai Ryou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit lackluster, more with implications than any actual romance, so hopefully with Sakurai's next trope I'll make up for it! 
> 
> ['Childhood Friend Romance'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChildhoodFriendRomance)

When Sakurai had first met you, you had just been a friend. 

He was around six at the time, and was used to being bullied by his peers. He was being pushed around in the schoolyard, two older boys trapping him between them. He whimpers as he curls up, hoping that their teasing and pushing is all he'll be punished with today, since fighting back didn't ever seem to be an option. He repeated 'sorry' like it was a mantra, hoping the bullies would at least pity him enough to leave him be. 

"Hey, back off!" The basketball that was aimed at the older boys head hit square on, and he stumbled away from the two boys; it gives Sakurai enough time to make distance between them. He looks over to you tearfully, but says nothing, instead rubbing the newly forming bruises on his arms from being pushed over. He wants nothing more than to disappear forever. "Don't you be mean to him!" 

"What the heck? We just wanted to play basketball!" The boy rubs his eyes, sniffling as his friend backs away. You proceed to kick the one who had pushed Sakurai down in the knee, giving the other one a solid glare that sends him reeling backwards. "W-We're telling!" 

You watch, unfazed as the two older boys dash away towards the teacher before you could intimidate them any further. You make sure they're out of hearing distance before you turn to Sakurai, approaching him with a sad look. You help him to brush dirt off of himself, grabbing his hands and squeezing them comfortingly. He had once said that when you held his hands he felt like things were going to be okay; he looks up at you with wide eyes but manages to stop his tears, following you as you pulled him to the playground to have fun.'

With many years passing in between, the two of you were now first years in High School, with him joining the basketball team and you continuing to diligently watch over him. 

The two of you are leaving school now, you're complaining about the way Aomine treats him but he doesn't mind it. You'd always been sensitive when it came to how people treated him; he could be pushed around easily when he wasn't in his competitive mindset. Not to mention he wouldn't verbally defend himself, not wanting to cause trouble for his seniors or anyone else that may be affected. You had always been much more outspoken, people knowing within the first few minutes of knowing you that you would never let a person talk down to Sakurai while you were around. 

"( **N-Name** )-chan, do you remember what you promised me that day when you saved me from those bullies?" 

Your cheeks turn red as you look over at him, "Of course I do!" 

_The two of you sit on the top of the slide, watching the other kids run around and play below you. Sakurai had recovered from the attack from his bullies earlier on and was smiling as you talked about how you wanted a slide that was 50 feet tall._

_"You know... my mommy tells you that you shouldn't ever let people talk to you like that!"_

_"Sorry, I know. B-but I can't help it."_

_"Ya don't have to say sorry so much, ya know? I can see that your mommy hasn't taught you as much as mine has, so I'll help you out. I won't let anyone hurt you when I'm around! And I'll be around forever, you got it, so you don't have to cry!"_

_"T-Thank you. I'm sorry for being so much trouble..."_

_You give him a wild grin, "It's not a problem!"_

"You're just as big a baby now as you were back then." You laugh at the shocked look Sakurai sends you, patting his back comfortingly. "I'm kidding! I mean, I'm not, but it's not a bad thing. You can just say it adds to your charm...or whatever." 

"That doesn't sound like a compliment..." 

"But you know..." You stop walking abruptly, reaching over to grab his hands. For a minute he's young again, standing there with you on the playground, the first day he had begun to see you as more than just a friend. Your smile is angelic, your skin soft, and not to mention the calming and familiar smell of lavender that reaches his nose. "I am going to be with you forever. I won't ever leave your side." 

The words that had just seemed like a simple promise back then made his heartbeat increase, holding much more weight than they used to. He smiles and nods at you, gripping your hands tightly in response. He pulls away when he thinks he's sweating too much, the nervousness building up in his chest as you get closer to him. Sakurai looks away from your strong gaze, but hopes that one day he'll be capable of meeting your gaze. He wants to be worthy of your time, to show that after all these years your protection has paid off. 

"Thank you, I'm sorry for being so much trouble..."

You only give him a wild grin, responding cheerily with, "It's not a problem!"


	15. Childhood Marriage Promise (Imayoshi Shouichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ['Childhood Marriage Promise'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChildhoodMarriagePromise)

You could remember that moment six years ago as though it had happened just yesterday. 

_"You gotta be the papa, Shou-chan! You know how house works."_

_"Why do you wanna play house again?" He pouts, crossing his arms. "Why don't we play something else for a little while?"_

_"Because all you wanna do is play basketball, and I can't play!" You let out a noise of disapproval as Imayoshi playfully messes up your hair._

_"'Course you can. I can teach you, if you'd like, and we can play house afterward."_

_"...fine." He holds out his hand to you, smiling as you grab ahold of it and he leads you to the basketball court that was outside your home. Your brother played basketball professionally, and your parents had created the court in your large backyard just for him. Whenever Imayoshi came over he would try to learn a few things from your brother if he was around, but when you started to whine, he would always come to play with you. You had never bothered trying to play basketball with them, but your good friend had been trying to get you to play with him._

_You weren't good at tossing, and could only run after the ball to get his rebounds as he shot._

_"You're pretty good at that, you know."_

_"Yeah, good at running after the ball. Thanks for the compliment, jerk!" You peg the ball at his head but you don't do much damage, as he catches the ball before it can do any damage to him. He smiles at your outburst, approaching you slowly as you plop down on the ground under the net. He sits across from you, the basketball in his lap as you stare at your feet._

_"Somethin' wrong? Wanna play house now?"_

_"Nah... I just wanna sit here with you..." Your eyes shift up to meet his, and you find him looking at you in a concerned way. He reaches over to feel your forehead, causing you to swat his hand away with a pout on your face. "What're you doing?!"_

_"Trying to see if you feel sick. You feel normal, so what's the problem?"_

_"Did you ever think about... what it'd be like to be married?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Like how our parents are, like how my brothers gonna be with his girlfriend soon, like how we... pretend to be when we're playing house. I dunno, guess it's just something I'm worried about. What if no one loves me?"_

_"Don't you think you're a little young to be worryin' about that now?"_

_"Yeah, sorry. I didn't wanna tell you, I knew you'd just make fun of me." You cross your arms and look away, thrown off by his laughter.  
"I'm not makin' fun of you. If you're so worried about that..." He reaches forward to uncross your arms, grabbing your hand in his. "Why don't we just get married when we can?"_

_"A-Are you serious?" Your cheeks turn red and you try to pull your hand from his grip, but he squeezes it tighter, the serious look on his face throwing you off. "Shou-chan, it's not funny!"_

_"I'm completely serious. Will you marry me when we're old enough? It'll be just like when we play house."_

_"...Will I still have to play basketball with you?"_

_"Not if you don't want to," He chuckles. "You'll have to cook more than just burnt muffins, though."_

_"Oi, I'm just learning how to cook, you jerk!"_

And now you sat in the same spot, under the basketball net in your old homes backyard as you waited for your brother to appear for the family dinner. You lean your head against the pole, smiling at how childish you had sounded to the more mature Imayoshi. You were surprised he'd stuck around with you all these years, but you were almost positive he didn't remember the silly little promise that you thought about every night before you fell asleep. 

"Why are you sitting outside by yourself like a weirdo?" 

"Shut up, Shou-chan! You're still the worst."

"Not nice." Imayoshi stands in front of you, hands tucked into his pockets as he peers down at you curiously. "Do you remember how much we used to play out here? Wanna give basketball another try?"

"Why, so you can watch me chase after the ball again and laugh? No thank you." You're about to stand when he chooses to join you on the ground, sitting in front of you and crossing his legs. You make yourself comfortable again, staring at your close friend curiously. He had looked like he had a lot on his mind lately, and you figured as such since he had just graduated from high school. He'd be moving onto a college this year, while you had just begun your second year of high school. You were sad he was leaving you, but he had promised to call you as much as possible while he was away, and to visit as much as he could. 

"...Do you remember what I promised you? I think it was around this time that year that I did it... I promised to marry you." Your cheeks turn red and you stare at the ground, fists clenching your pants tightly. Of course you remembered, but you weren't sure if admitting how much he was on your mind to him was a good idea. You simply nod your head, and allow him to continue talking. "Well, I wanted you to know that I didn't forget." 

He reaches forward and grabs your hand, squeezing it tightly. 

"Shouichi..."

"That's the first time you called me by my first name in awhile." He fixes his glasses with his free hand. "I know that this may be an awkward timing for this, but I hope you know I took that promise seriously."   
Imayoshi raises your hand, reaching into his pocket and fumbling around a bit before he pulls out a velvety box. He pulls out a simple silver ring with your birthstones on it, slipping it on your finger as you watch him with wide eyes. He's enjoying the look you're giving him, clearly pleased with your surprised face. 

"The timing is awkward." He mutters, more to himself than you. "But I wanted to give you somethin' official, a promise ring. Beginning to date when I'm about to leave for college... I probably should have thought this through better, but what I'm sure of is that I'm going to fulfill that promise to you. If you'll let me, that is." 

You're in a stunned silence for a few seconds, before you manage to respond, "As long as you don't make me play basketball with you." 

Imayoshi chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss to your forehead before he helps you stand up. You hook your arm with him as he begins to lead you to the house, your head resting on his shoulder as you admire the ring he'd picked out for you. You had never wanted to put much merit into the silly little promise he had made you when you were both kids, but the fact that he had made the same promise years later, as he was ready to start a new portion of his life, meant that he still wanted you to be in it. 

Who knew that it was that easy to get a husband?


	16. Dance of Romance (Akashi Seijirou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to not post these in order as it sometimes takes me quite awhile to finish up certain stories, and I have plenty lying in wait that wanna be posted! 
> 
> ['Dance of Romance'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DanceOfRomance)

"You look lovely tonight." 

"You say that almost every time you see me, Seijirou"

"Because you always look lovely." He takes your hand in his, leaning down to kiss your knuckles before meeting your eyes. You smile, his words so genuine that it makes you want to blush and shrink back in embarrassment, but you know that'd only irritate him. He hadn't helped you work on your confidence just to have your shyness rear its ugly head again. 

"Thank you, Seijirou. It means a lot coming from you." He gives you a nod, and the hint of a smile before he takes your hand in his, leading you towards the balcony that oversees the party. Your eyes scan the crowd of people, finding many beautiful women wearing long, elegant gowns while the gentlemen that accompanied them were donned in suits and looking their best, with their hair slicked back and a shine to their eyes. 

But the most important man was standing next to you right now, and you knew to him that you were the only woman in the room that he had his eyes on. 

"Don't be so nervous, ( **Name** ); you're part of the family now!" Akashi's father enters the scene rather abruptly, slapping a hand on your shoulder, causing you to stumble slightly under the weight but you laugh it off, hiding the nervous butterflies that were beginning to work themself up in your stomach with his appearance. "You look wonderful tonight."

"Thank you, sir!" Akashi appears slightly irritated at the fact the romantic atmosphere had been ruined by his father interrupting the only peaceful moments you two have had for a few months. "If I may say, you're looking rather good yourself. I can see where Seijirou gets it from!"

Akashi makes a face that reflects his annoyance towards your statement but turns away to hide his expression from his laughing father, who has noticed regardless of how hard Akashi tried to hide it. You join in with quiet laughter of your own, squeezing your boyfriend's arm. You both turn to the crowd, approaching the balcony to oversee the festivities below. Your eyes are glowing with jealousy as you watch the couples with pride and grace parade across the dance floor, showing off their impeccable partners. 

"We should dance." 

"I-I'm not sure." You hadn't meant to stutter but you find it hard to breathe when you think of having to stand in front of incredibly judgmental eyes. You were soon going to be marrying one of the most influential persons in the world's son; there was an incredible amount of pressure weighing down on your shoulders. 

"You and I dancing... It sounds nice doesn't it? Focusing on what others think would be a waste of a good memory; dance with me and you won't even notice they're there." 

There was always something encouraging about his words, as he was never one to let opportunities pass him by, he didn't want opportunities to escape your reach either. At first you had found him rather commanding and expectant of you, but over time, you had begun to understand that it was his own way of showing that he cared about you. The fact that he pushed you so hard to get straight A's in your classes, while simultaneously tutoring you on the subjects that are more difficult, only showed that he was dedicated to helping you overcome any faults that would lead to your downfall in the future. 

You feel nervous as you eye the crowd, keeping the smile on your face but feeling as though you may crumble under the pressure of perfection. Akashi places a hand on the small of your back, drawing your attention over to him. Per usual, there seems to be nothing bothering him, the quiet confidence he holds obvious due to his posture and general facial expression. He grabs your hand, offering a gentle squeeze as he signals for you to keep your eyes focused on him; you have no trouble doing so, as he was rather pleasant to look at. 

His hand rests on your back as your eyes focus on his, the two of you floating along the dance floor at a peaceful pace. You're enamored with his beauty, unable to peel your eyes off of him and he reflects your expression, continuing to lead you along in the elegant dance. He was a natural leader, as you had learned early on in your relationship, not to mention light on his feet. It wasn't difficult for you to keep up with his movements, though, as he seemed to be taking an easy pace as to not make you even more nervous than you already were. 

The song comes to an end and another starts, but you continue to dance, wanting to remain close to Akashi as long as you possibly could. 

"I hope you're having a good time." Akashi leans closer, his lips hovering near your ear. "Only the best is worthy of having you around; if it's unsatisfactory, we can leave immediately."

"Don't be dramatic, Seijirou." You try to remain refined but let out a small laugh that brings a smile to Akashi's face. "Any party is good if I'm with you, right? Isn't that what you always say... 'Things are better when we're together'?" 

"It's true." He nods, before stopping your dance, leading you off to the side where there was a lack of people. "I wanted to be alone for awhile." 

His arm wraps around your waist and the two of you spend the evening without leaving the others side, the memories of that night sure to last a lifetime.


	17. Everyone Can See It (Imayoshi Shouichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ['Everyone Can See It'](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EveryoneCanSeeIt)

It was painfully obvious to everyone. 

"Here's your uniform, Shouichi, you forgot it again!" You smile as you see him, dangling his bag as he approaches you. It seemed lately that he was getting more and more forgetful, but it was lucky for him that you were around. 

"Ah, thank you. What would I do without you?" Imayoshi grins as he takes the bag from your hands, and your light scolding continues as the rest of team Touou watches. Momoi's eyes are glowing, and her expectant gaze remains on Imayoshi even as you leave and he rejoins them. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" Momoi crosses her arms and pouts. 

"Are you and ( **Name** )-chan dating yet?!"

"Why would we be dating?" Imayoshi responds with a shrug of his shoulder. The frustrated pink-haired girl mulls over his question as he leaves to change into his uniform, and by the time he's back, she looks even more annoyed. 

"You obviously like her, and she likes you too, so why wouldn't you be dating?!" It's not like her question was completely out of line and out of nowhere; she even had Sakurai and Wakamatsu nodding from behind her, agreeing with her statement. 

"She's kind is all it is, and we've also known each other for a long time. There's no ulterior motive to either of our actions..." Imayoshi brushes off the accusations again. 

"M-Maybe they don't have feelings for each other?" Sakurai offers as Imayoshi begins to practice alongside Wakamatsu, who had no further comment on the situation at hand. Momoi shakes her head, still wondering about how she could possibly get Imayoshi to confess to you, but she only comes up blank. She does, however, remember you telling her that you had convinced Imayoshi to go shopping with you later to find a new dress. 

**(Wednesday 5:30PM) (Imayoshi's Secret Crush)**  
Sorry I missed your call, I was busy. What did you need, Momoi? 

**(Wednesday 5:33PM) (Momoi Satsuki)**  
This is urgent, ( **Name** )!!! I need to know if you like anyone!!

 **(Wednesday 5:38PM) (Imayoshi's Secret Crush)**  
Uh, I guess I do... But why does it matter...

 **(Wednesday 5:45PM) (Momoi Satsuki)**  
Wellllll, since you're going to be hanging out with your crush today, you should confess because he feels the same!!

You stare at your phone, mouth open in surprise. When had you even told her who your crush was?! Maybe she was just faking you out to get information from you, but you were almost positive there was no way she could've known that you had feelings for Imayoshi... You'd managed to keep them hidden over the years to the point where he hadn't noticed either; but then again, she did have incredible powers of analyzation. 

Perhaps it was foolish of you to think you could hide things from her. 

**(Wednesday 6:01PM) (Imayoshi's Secret Crush)**  
I don't know what you're talking about Momoi. I'm hanging out with Imayoshi after practice is over, I told you earlier.

 **(Wednesday 6:03PM) (Momoi Satsuki)**  
I know that!!! You and Imayoshi shouldve been dating for a long time so now is your chance! I promise itll go ok! 

You don't bother responding, thoroughly flustered from her texts. Could she see something that you couldn't? Or maybe Imayoshi had told her something about you that made her assume that he had feelings for you. Either way, it was a confusing situation and you were growing antsy, waiting for basketball practice to end so that you could go shopping with him. Perhaps his behavior would make a complete turn and you'd be able to see what Momoi implies is obvious? 

Standing outside the gym, you're too busy wondering whether or not Momoi's words have some truth to them to notice Imayoshi approach you. It's not until he puts a hand on your shoulder and gently shakes you that you realize he's been watching you with a raised eyebrow; you can't explain yourself so you stutter out a greeting, turning to make a beeline for the bus with your good friend following closely behind. 

**(Wednesday 7:46PM) (Momoi Satsuki)**  
Don't forget!!!!

Like you could actually forget about her telling you Imayoshi had feelings for you. 

"Who are you talking to?" Imayoshi asks curiously, leaning over to peek at your phone. You quickly pull it to your chest, playfully glaring and pushing him away. 

"Mind your own business, Shouichi!" 

"Are you trying to make me jealous, ( **Name** )-chan? You're attention should be on me~"

"Be quiet, Momoi and I were just... talking about something. Something that's still none of your business." He pouts, his arm casually draped across the back of your seat as he faces front again. You scan his face from the side, wondering why he wanted to know who you were texting in the first place; it seemed that once you had told him it was Momoi, he relaxed. 

Odd, but then again, with how long you've known Imayoshi it wasn't unnatural for him to be protective when it came to you and other men. You only had a few other examples pertaining to his protectiveness, but there always seemed to be a bad taste left in his mouth whenever you talked about other men around him. Now that you really think about it, he's never talked to you about other women either; surely he would be able to talk about girls with his best friend, so wasn't it a little weird that he never had before?

Your thoughts on his odd behavior are wiped from your mind as you reach your stop, mind completely focused on the party that you'd soon be attending and what you wanted to wear. It was much easier to distract yourself than you'd thought it be, especially as you sifted through rack after rack of dresses as Imayoshi watched with amusement, answering your questions with simple nods as you tried to ask him what looked good. 

After grabbing a handful of dresses (and throwing a few more over Imayoshi's shoulder) you drag him back to the fitting room, where he chooses to stand outside while you change and show off the outfits. You don't feel self-conscious showing off to him, although you do note that he seems to be looking you over a lot more often than normal. You assumed it was due to the cut or shortness of the dresses, but he did seem to look a little longer than normal for just judging how it looked...

"I like this one, but it shows a lot of cleavage." You glance down at your chest with a pout. 

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me." 

"Hush." You hear a distinct giggling that's coming from neither you or Imayoshi, and turn to look at the clerk who was sitting behind the counter that guarded the dressing room. She shoots the two of you a smile. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it! You guys make a cute couple." You're tempted to cover your face in embarrassment, opening your mouth to tell her how ridiculous it sounded but you're cut off by Imayoshi. 

"I agree, but the cuteness factor is more her than me, wouldn't you say?" The girl giggles into her hand again as you turn red, nearly gaining whiplash from how quickly you return to the dressing room. Feeling giddy, and not in the shopping mood any longer, you decide on buying the dress that you had just been wearing and leaving it at that. 

Neither you or Imayoshi speak, although he doesn't seem upset or as full of thought as you were. He was simply smiling, in such a good mood that he ends up buying the dress for you. You try to protest but he insists, despite the fact you were the one that dragged him along with you in the first place. Making your way back to the bus stop, you sit down to wait with him.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" He looks over toward you but you won't look him in the eye, your gaze on your hands that are clenched on your lap. 

"You'll have to be clearer, ( **Name** )-chan. I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about." But his tone suggests otherwise; he was just trying to tease you! 

"About thinking I'm cute." You muster up the confidence to look at him, eyes trained on his face as the smile falls for a second.

"It's true. Stunning is a much better word, especially in that dress. I do hope you'll wear it for me sometime." 

"Why don't you just come with me to the party, then." You cross your arms. "You said you didn't want me to go alone anyway." 

"Are you asking me on a date?" He leans over, shoulder pressing against yours as he waits for a response. 

"I-I guess." 

"I accept. I've never been able to say 'no' to you, after all." 

**(Wednesday 8:54PM) (Imayoshi's Secret Crush)**  
Thank you. 

**(Wednesday 8:54PM) (Momoi Satsuki)**  
You're welcome!!!!

She might've been even more excited than you were.


End file.
